BDipper at school
by ReiOtenki
Summary: Dipper goes to school in a different state, away from his family, and meets this weird kid Rei. What happens when Bill, now stripped of power, takes over his body from 6 pm to 1 am, and Rei invites him over!
1. In the beggining

**Chapter 1**

 **-Rei's POV—**

"Class!" I heard the teacher say. "We have a new student! Please, come in." I watched as a kid walked in. He had brown, blonde-tipped scruffy hair, and was wearing an orange shirt with a blue vest over it. His backpack was weird. Just plain white, with a few blue outlines, and a single blue pine tree in the middle. He had faint bags around his eyes. He also had a bit of stubble on his chin.

"Um… Hey. My name is Dipper Pines. Uh… nice to meet you." He said awkwardly. His voice cracks a bit. Personally, I find it amusing. He goes to take a seat. He sits down behind me. Some kid throws a book at his head.

"Tra!" The teacher yells. Tra stands and walks out into the hall, looking quite proud of himself. I turned around to Dipper. He was reading a book I've never seen before.

"Hey," I said. "What'cha reading?" I asked him. He looked up to me.

"Just… a little journal I keep with me." He said.

"Nice. Oh, the names Rei."

"Dipper." Is all he said.

"I know." I said.

"Hey, come to my place after school. We could hang out." I said to him. He looked up at me, and paused for a bit.

"Uh… Okay." He said. I nodded.

"Just meet me at the front of the school."

 **-Dipper's POV—**

I walked down the halls of the new school. It was big, so I got lost a few times. I finally found my way to the front of the school. That kid Rei was there, waiting on me. I took a look at his backpack. It was originally white, I could see, but had a black skull spray painted on the side. On the bottom, top, and sides had a red ombre. In the middle had a centaur on it… no… a cervitar? I shuddered. I didn't like to be reminded of the monster incident. On the other side was an eyeball with an excessive amount of veins. I looked at the albino.

"Ya ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said. I probably looked a little lost in thought. Of course I was. Bill wasn't too bad now, just annoying, since he lost all of his power. But, because of our little 'deal', he has my body from 6 to 1. I don't even know why I made that deal back then. It was so stupid. Rei snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you're in a different universe of something." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Oh, I'm ordering a pizza for dinner. What toppings do you want? Oh, you're paying half the bill, remember that." He said.

"I'm just having cheese." I said. I'm not a huge fan of peperoni or anything.

"Ok. Oh, here we are." He said. He put his key into the door, and turned. A strong smell of… ramen… hit me.

"Why does it smell like ramen?" I asked.

"Oh, it always smells bad, so I stuck a bowl of ramen in the vents. I don't know how, but it worked. I also put a bowl behind a fan." He replied. He's about as weird as Bill.

For the rest of the time, we pretty much played video games and what not. Apparently, Rei keeps a journal on a bunch of mythical creatures. I saw a lot of Cervitars, though.

"So, is your favorite monster a Cervitar?" I asked him. He looked kind of shocked at first, then nodded.

"Yeah. This is the first time someone didn't call it a Centaur. It's my favorite because I was in the woods one day, and I swear I saw one. It even had a mermaid on him. No one believes me, though. If anything, I was just tired. But, that's the story." He said. Shoot! He must've seen me and Mabel in the woods during that little… incident. I looked the drawings over, and saw that they did look a bit like me. I noticed it getting a bit dark. Since it was getting close to winter, it started getting dark at 5:45 or close to that. I looked down at my watch. 5:50. My place was about 15 minutes from here. I wouldn't be able to make it.

"Rei," I said, looking him in the eyes. "This may sound weird, but I have ten minutes. Lock me in a closet and then I'll explain." He looked at me weird.

"Hey, dude, you okay? Need an energy drink? Cause we're pulling an all-nighter." He said. I shook my head.

"No. Seriously, just lock me in a closet or something. Just make sure all the windows are locked and stuff. Don't let me outside." I looked down at my watch. 5:52.

"Uh… Okay." He took me to his bedroom. He didn't have any windows in his room, and he locked his door. Perfect.

"So… now I need to explain, don't I?" I asked.

"Yeeaah." He said.

"This is going to take a while, so get comfy." He nodded

It took a while, but I explained everything about Bill. Leaving out about meeting him, Gravity Falls, and the incident. The whole time, Rei nodded.

"So, he takes over your body from 6 pm to 1 am, but he doesn't have any supernatural abilities or anything?" He said. I nodded.

"And also, considering he doesn't have a form, he finds pain… uh… 'funny'?" He asked. I was a bit shocked at this, since I didn't say anything about Bill finding pain funny. I nodded again. He took a chair and put it up against his closet.

"Wouldn't want him getting in there, then." He said. I looked at him, a bit worried.

"Ok…" Is all I said. I looked down at my watch. 5:59.

"I have about a minute before he takes over." I slumped on his bed. I kept my eyes on my watch the whole time. I watched the seconds. 57. 43. 28. I looked over at Rei.

"Here it comes," Is all I could say. 1.


	2. What!

**Chapter 2**

 **-Rei's POV—**

"Here it comes." Dipper said. I looked over at him, slouched on the bed. His eyes flashed yellow. His blonde tips got a bit darker, making it a yellow, and the tips spread, making all his hair yellow. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again. His pupils glowed a light blue, and the whites of his eyes were a tint of yellow. He sat up and looked at me.

"So," He said in this weird voice. It was kind of nice, though. It didn't crack like Dipper's. "You're this Rei kid?" I nodded.

"Yeah. You're Bill, I presume? Dipper told me about you." I said back to him.

"Yep. Bill Cipher, for the whole name. Oh, and just so you know, Dipper can see and hear us. So don't do anything he wouldn't want you to! But, you got me till 1 am!" I watched him as he took Dipper's vest off and… pants… and laid back down on the bed. So all he had on was an orange T-Shirt, boxers (Which had mini Godzilla's on it), and some socks. I sighed. I thought there was going to be some cool action going on! Maybe he would get his demon powers back, and we could go on an adventure! Well, till 1 am, anyways.

"I can still read your thoughts, albino." Bill said. Bill looked at my drawing of a cervitaur.

"OH. Hahaha, I remember that. Pine Tree was so stressed! I actually got a good physical form then, too." I looked at him curiously.

"Pine Tree? Who's Pine Tree? And… why was he a Cervitaur?" I asked him.

"Ah, Dipper. You wanna hear everything?" Bill asked me. Suddenly Dipper's voice was in my head.

"Don't listen to him. Bill just makes up stuff all the time." I looked to where I heard the voice and saw… wait, I saw Dipper?! He was almost clear, though his blonde tips were gone.

"Why are you over there?" I asked him. He jumped a bit when I pointed to him, and looked a bit shocked.

"Y-You can see me?" Dipper asked.

"Well duh." I said. Dipper ran his hand through his hair. "Just faintly, though."

"You shouldn't be able to see me…" He said, mumbling. He sounded a bit puzzled.

"Well maybe we have another demon!" Bill said. "You know demons can only see people when they're out of their body." Dipper looked at me weirdly.

"Oh, since you're here," I said, breaking the silence. "You were a Cervitaur once?! Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked him.

"Well, now that Bill has told you," He shot Bill a murderous glance. "I guess I have to tell you. So basically, there was a stream. Me and my sister fell in. Effects didn't set in immediately. Uncle cheapskate decides to bottle the water and sell it. Spreads to whole town. We find the cure, then we turn normal. That's it in a nutshell." He said.

"Ok. Wait, what was everyone? And who was everyone?" I asked him.

"I never told you about us back in Gravity Falls?" I shook my head. "Ok. I'll start with the people. And end there. Nothing but the people." He said. I sighed, but agreed.

"Ok. Well there's my Grunkle Stan, who was taking care of me and my sister. Then there's his twin brother… uh... I think he was actually Stanford. Then there's Wendy, who was the cashier at the Mystery Shack-"

"What's the Mystery Shack?" I cut in.

"Just a gift shop with a bunch of fake things in it." I nodded. I've been to a place like that before.

"Well there's also Soos, who was the handyman there, Mabel, my twin sister-"

"You have a twin?! Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"I told you I have a sister, right? She's my twin." He said. Oh. Ok. "She should be here soon… she forgot something important and had to stay back for a bit. But she's coming here soon."

"Aw, yeah! Dip 2.0!" I said. Dipper just sighed.

"Anyways, back to the people. There was our enemy, Gideon. He's doing good on not being evil right now. And Pacifica, Mabel's girlfriend-"

"Your sister's a lesbian?" I asked him.

"Bisexual." He corrected. "Anyways, there's finally McGucket. He's actually pretty rich right now, but he's still crazy. Now to what they were. You know I was a Cervitar, Mabel was a mermaid, Grunkle Stan who was a gargoyle-"

"Gar-grunkle Stan!" I shouted. Bill smirked a bit.

"I like this kid." He said.

"Anyways, his brother was a sphinx, I think. Wendy was a werewolf, and Soos… he was this slime guy. It was cool because he could change his physical form. Gideon was a vampire, Pacifica was like Medusa from Greek Mythology… I'm not sure what they're called."

"Probably a Lamia." I corrected.

"Whatever." he said. "Well McGucket was a goblin… it was kind of the same, only he was a shade of pink… it was creepy." He finished.

"Hey… where is Gravity Falls?" I asked him.

"Somewhere in Oregon." he replied.

"Hey, I'm going there this summer! My grandparents live there, so I stay with them every summer." I said.

"Maybe that's why you saw me and Mabs…" He said.

"You know what the weirdest thing was? I found a journal, it looks exactly like yours, but it has a 5 on the hand."

 **Dipper looked shocked. How the heck did he just say '5' out loud?**

 **Lawl well ok here's the next chapter. If there's anything you want to happen, tell me. Yeah. That's right. I actually read that stuff. Whelp. Bye for now.**

 **Dipper was still pondering this thought. He could only say 'five'. Why the heck can Rei say '5' and not him?!**


End file.
